cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Nations Wiki:Report vandalism
Current Reports (Proxied IP) vandalized Random Insanity Alliance, warns non applicable? Signed another guest. Archived issues - Coalition of Countries|diff=428429&oldid=424574}} vandalized the Christian Coalition of Countries page, after having been warned 0 times, reverted the changes - }} }} December 21,2011 (ET) Insanity Alliance|diff=428429&oldid=424574}} vandalized the Random Insanity Alliance page, they vandalized it a Insanity Alliance|diff=428431&oldid=428429}} second time shortly thereafter. I reverted the page. }} }} December 16,2011 (ET) diff=427730&oldid=426582}} vandalized the Fark page. I reverted it. }} }} December 10,2011 (ET) Chunjee - vandalized Krassus Sithurian, after having been warned (1) times.reverting to original form...he is creating SEPERATE PAGES also TO DEFAME PLAYERS NAMES. 03:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Krassus :I'm not sure what to do about this, as it's not clear vandalism, but I'll continue to keep an eye on it. Anyone can feel free to contact me about it. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:07, Friday, 28 October 2011 ( ) 24.89.213.218 - vandalized Deutsches Reich, after having been warned (0) times. He has deleted all my nation's info and replaced it with some crazy talk about the 666 and beast and whatnot, on 10th February. Haven't logged in a long time so i didn't notice until today. I'm not sure how to fix it either. Ferdinand I (talk • ) 20:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed and banned the vandal. Thanks for the report, and sorry it went unnoticed for so long. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:07, Friday, 28 October 2011 ( ) - vandalized SOS Brigade (Standard Edition) after having been warned 0 times. Pikachurin Talk • 17:16, Sunday, 16 October 2011 (ET) - vandalized the Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism, after having been warned 0 times. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) - vandalized The Legion, after having been warned 0 times - Undone Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 04:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) 72.148.121.123 vandalized North Atlantic Defence Coalition after being warned 0 times. He vandalized it multiple times, and I am reverting it. 1999drew (talk • ) 03:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) vandalized Charter of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization after being warned 0 times. Vandalized seven times; I reverted all seven back to the last original edit.--Justin (talk • ) 01:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) vandalized Voluspa after being warned 0 times. This'll be second strike I believe. --Justin (talk • ) 00:12, March 17, 2011 (UTC) vandalized Mushroom Kingdom after being warned 0 times. I reverted it to the last revision.--Justin (talk • ) 17:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) vandalized multiple pages (NPO, Order of the Paradox, etc...) multiple times. (NOTE: I think I fixed it... idk.) :Handled ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 16:35, Monday, 7 February 2011 (ET)' User:92.11.4.141 - vandalized Auctor, after having been warned (0) times. JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 04:51, January 20, 2011 (UTC) - vandalized World Freedom Federation, after having been warned 0 times. Erixxxx (talk • ) 19:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) (I undid the change) - vandalized Syktyvkar, after having been warned 0 times. KingJarkko (talk • ) 18:44, December 6, 2010 (UTC) (Note: I undid it.) vandalized Common Defense Treaty after having been warned 0 times. Pikachurin Talk • 16:27, Sunday, 7 November 2010 (ET) - vandalized Comrade Ash, after having been warned 0 times (again) Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 02:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :That would be one warning then :P blocked for a week. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 22:48, Saturday, 30 October 2010 (ET) :: oh hehe sorry I tried to look up if he was warned but didn't see anything :P Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 03:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, I'm too lazy to use vandal count. I only left a message on his talk page. (I'll add that to the top of this page for clarity.) [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:08, Sunday, 31 October 2010 (ET) - vandalized Comrade Ash, after having been warned 0 times Nascar8fanga (talk • ) 17:51, October 30, 2010 (UTC) John Mathews vandalized Ministries of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, after having been warned 0 times. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 15:33, Monday, 25 October 2010 (EST) vandalized Triumvirate of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, after having been warned 0 times. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 10:39, Sunday, 24 October 2010 (EST) : vandalized Ministries of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, after having been warned 0 times. :-- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 10:42, Sunday, 24 October 2010 (EST) ::Lol, grudge much? Taken care of. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:27, Sunday, 24 October 2010 (ET) vandalized User:Azu-nyan/about, after having been warned 0 times. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 03:38, Friday, 8 October 2010 (ET)' :Looks like people are at it again. -_- vandalized User:Azu-nyan, after having been warned 0 times. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 04:52, Friday, 8 October 2010 (ET)' ::Both blocked. Why do so many people like vandalizing your user page? :S 09:28, Friday, 8 October 2010 (ET) and - vandalized New Pacific Order, after having been warned 0 times. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 03:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :All users blocked and page temporarily semi-protected. 23:21, Friday, 1 October 2010 (ET) vandalized Slayer99 after having been warned 0 times. Pikachurin Talk • 10:02, Monday, 30 August 2010 (ET) - vandalized User:Azu-nyan, after having been warned 0 times. I also request a semi-protect for this page and Alestor should the anon-vandalizing continue, as I have been warning the vandal off-site. - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 16:39, Sunday, 29 August 2010''' :The vandal has continued repeatedly vandalizing both pages on multiple IP's, so I again request semi-protection for these pages and any further pages of mine they decide to edit. - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 16:59, Sunday, 29 August 2010' ::No longer content to edit my pages, they create more: Azu-nyan's vagina. Hell, I might need sysops to deal with these idiots. <.< - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 17:12, Sunday, 29 August 2010' Sorry for the delayed response...both IPs so far have been blocked, your pages protected, and the vandal page deleted. I'll keep an eye out for further vandals. Bobogoobo | Talk | Nation 17:41, Sunday, 29 August 2010 (ET) :Many thanks. :) - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 17:42, Sunday, 29 August 2010' - vandalized Nordreich (2009–), after having been warned 0 times. - JuQu (talk • ) 07:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) - vandalized RoK-NSO War, after having been warned 0 times. ClanCC 01:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, this depends on our definition of "at war." Personally I think that it should only count if the alliance is actively at war with a member of one of the alliances it has declared upon. PPF can declare war all it wants, but it's not actually at war until a war is present. Furthermore, one person does not constitute an alliance. It's misleading for him to act as an alliance. So I'm against including him in the list. I'll wait for Lol pie's input though. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:02, Thursday, 12 August 2010 (ET) ::Yeah, there was two reasons why I was removing PPF from the list.. 1) There was no war(s) from PPF only a raid from a none. 2) A mod (Vivi) closed the DoW Opethian posted on the OWF. Is that enough reasons to not listed? Also, I agree that one person doesn't constitute as an alliance, like my alliance (Ragnarok) consider an alliance is with five nations or more. [[User:ClanCC|'ShadowChaos']] (T / ) 17:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) vandalized Melchior after having been warned zero times. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 00:24, Wednesday, 11 August 2010 (ET) vandalized Straylight after having been warned zero times. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 17:40, Tuesday, 10 August 2010 (ET) vandalized the Guardians of Origin after having been warned 0 times. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 16:12, Sunday, 8 August 2010 EST 20:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC)